....WHAT!? ¦ Legend of the Mystical Ninja 9
Jared dies many times, and discovers a boss rush. Synopsis Jared doesn't know what is happening. He is playing a gentle minecart sequence. He misses one jump, and falls to his death! He needs to do it all again! Jared knows he is close to beating it. Jared will cut forward to the minecart sequence. He dies again in the minecart sequence. Jared finds himself on a quickly spinning platform. He falls to his death. He finally makes it past the spinning platforms and finds a continue elephant. Jared finds the princess, and thinks something bad will happen. Jared finds a bizarre boss, and is pushed off his platform to fall to his death! Jared is open mouthed in shock! Jared is trying to beat the game so people aren't mad at him. The boss only takes a few hits. Jared is disappointed when the words "Oh no" appear on the screen. The characters are thrown into a dungeon. Jared is happy to see that this is the last level. The lock to the cell is blown up! The first new enemy Jared sees has a gun! Jared finds an NPC that constantly repeats the same thing over and over. There is martial arts training here, so Jared searches for a store. Jared tries to compare the martial arts trainers, but the second one won't tell Jared the prices. Jared finds out that there is a tunnel in his cell. Jared finds an extra save point. He finds a food store. He then gets swarmed by enemies outside the store with pizza and armor. Jared buys more food, and sees the price hike. Jared finds a way to defeat enemies down a corridor, and accidentally kills a lady! Jared buys some armor. He runs back to save. Jared heads back to his cell, trying to kill as many enemies as he can. Jared loses his armor, and gets jitsu training. The second trainer has different training. Jared just goes for the cheapest, but needs more money without being able to take any hits! This fails, and he decides to see what the rest of the level is like. He goes back to the cell to find the secret door. Jared digs to escape out of the jail. He finds a life cat. Many enemies appear on the screen. The enemies are using counterfeit money to use a flying castle. Jared has a huge amount of life now. Jared has to jump across clouds. Jared realizes that he should have bought the clock. Jared discovers a boss rush. The first boss is killed, and the next boss is fought. Jared dies and game overs. Jared resets from the log book entry, which has his armor and health. Jared thinks that the saving the game process is a stupid way to do video games. Jared realizes he needs to buy everything, and will grind off camera. Jared presses the wrong button, and decides that he needs to watch back the footage to see the log book entry. Category:The Legend of the Mystical Ninja Category:Videos